


Legends Multiverse FAQs

by jaimistoryteller, Zephyrfox



Series: Legends in the Multiverse [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Legends (2014), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: This is the FAQ for the Legends in the Multiverse series. It contains character information and related story information.





	

There are many versions of Alec Trevelyan in the multiverse, no matter their names or their backgrounds. Suddenly finding themselves in a body similar to their own, in a world not their own, forces them to adapt and find a way home.

Multiverse stories are AU's of the other stories, and do not necessarily have anything to do with each other, although some stories in the multiverse may be sequels of other stories. Events in the 'normal' timelines may not reflect events in the multiverse stories.

The majority of these stories are based on [Real Legend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351723/chapters/16698985).

In Real Legends, Martin Odum discovers that he is really Alec Trevelyan, and he'd been subjected to an experimental procedure that left him believing that he was Martin. He was drugged for four years to keep his original personality suppressed. James Bond is shocked to discover his dead lover in LA, still alive. Once James, Alec, and Q solve the mystery behind Alec's mission to the United States, they work on a relationship between all three of them.

[Legends in the Multiverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9525170/chapters/21538460)

When Aleksei Sokolov, formerly Alec Trevelyan, lost his soulmate James, he declared war on MI6. Then he woke up in a world that wasn't his own, with no way home.

Aleksei is from [Jaimistoryteller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller)'s [Different Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576473/chapters/19663888): Soulmates Alec Trevelyan and James Bond find themselves at odds when Alec is given a mission that he assumes that James knows about. But they’ve both been betrayed. James’ briefing isn’t the same as Alec's. Alec’s life undercover is hard, and becomes harder once he learns his soulmate has been killed. Feelings of guilt and anger cause him to fight back against MI6 for his loss. When James turns up unexpectedly, he is shocked to find his soulmate is still alive - a soulmate who attempts to kill him and sets a chain of events into motion that he never would have expected.

 

[Touch Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477334)

Sequel to Legends in the Multiverse.

Many years have passed since Alec Trevelyan lost six months of his life to another identity - a time he can't quite remember. Now, the souvenirs of that time are fading, and he faces a choice.

[Winter Explosions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677177):

Alec Trevelyan meets Bucky Barnes. There's fire, an explosion, and kittens.

Elemental Alec is from [Jaimistoryteller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller)'s [Wrong Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783075/chapters/17753674): Nine years is a long time to be undercover and the longer Alec's mission drags on, the harder it gets. He doesn't expect the teen he is given to actually change the course of his mission, but that's exactly what happens

 

[Diverted Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/series/732969) \- [Diverted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992330/chapters/24482709):

What if Jon met James first instead of Alec?

This is an Alternate Universe of [Different Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576473/chapters/19663888)

 

[Lost in the Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010018)

Alec's thoughts over the years

This is related to both [Different Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576473/chapters/19663888) and [Real Legend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351723/chapters/16698985) Alec

[Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016391)

Q's always been able to See things before they happen

While not tied directly to another world, his ability to See means he's Seen events from other worlds at some point.

 

.


End file.
